spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Closed Doors
Warning : There are some parts of this article that contain some content that may be too mature for some audiences on Fanonia Spongebobia. Viewer discretion is advised. ' ' Closed Doors, is the eighth episode of Season One, of Spongepocalypse. It aired on 7/17/17. ' ' Synopsis Sandy, Squidward, Mermaidman and Mrs.Puff discover some mysterious locked doors which begins to make then think that this sanctuary is not as seems. Plot The episode opens up with Spongebob sleeping until being woken up. Patrick is right there and ushers Spongebob to come his way. Spongebob walks along and enters a room where he then sees Squidward and Sandy. “I found something suspicious.” She says. Spongebob is borderline shocked when shown the DTOATO drugs. “Why is he on crystal meth?!” Explains, Spongebob as Mr.Krabs and Mrs.Puff enter. “This city slicker can’t be trusted.” States, Sandy. “Who?” Asks, Mrs.Puff. Sandy explains the process. “Idiot.” Exclaims, Mr.Krabs about Plankton’s drug use. Mermaidman enters. “Everything ok?” Asks, Mermaidman. However he notices the drugs. “Whoh uh?” Sandy cuts him off, “Plankton.” Mermaidman is speechless. “What does DTOATO mean?” “I’m not sure, I have a guess, but I’m not sure if it’s correct.” The scene cuts to the characters preparing to talk to the soldiers about this. Sergeant Roderick snipes a distant walker. “Nailed it!” He says to a colleague. Sandy walks up hiding the drugs and Roderick notices her. “Where is Plankton?” She asks. “Plankton is asleep, as you should be doing as well. Why are you acting so suspicious?” Sandy, Patrick, Spongebob, Squidward, Mermaidman, Mrs.Puff and Mr.Krabs walk away saying nothing. The scene cuts to Sandy debating, “We’re going to find out what this psycho is planning.” Mermaidman asks how. Sandy says she will figure it out. Spongebob offers to tag along but Sandy tells him to sleep it off, she has got this. Spongebob tries to interject but relents. Mrs.Puff offers to help since she claims that she has been bored lately and has nothing else to bide her time with. Squidward and Mermaidman also volunteer to go with Sandy. “I’ll keep watch.” Says, Mr.Krabs who leaves. Sandy and her search party quietly exit lest to disturb the rest of the zone. Spongebob continues to sharpen his knife but is confronted by Sergeant Roderick. “What are your buddies up to?” Asks the mistrustful militiaman. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Responds Spongebob. “Well keep an eye out for them, it seems as if the new world has already got under their skin.” “It could be true, but that isn’t the only thing you should worry about.” Warns, Spongebob. “You threatening me?” Questions the sergeant in an intimidating voice. Spongebob remains silent with a glare. “That’s better.” Says, Roderick who leaves. Spongebob looks cold hearted. Squidward crawls around a corner gun in hand. He makes some finger gestures as an all clear signal. “Look.” Says, Mrs.Puff, pointing to four doors that stand out from the rest. “Every door except these four are open, what are behind these closed doors?” Asks, Mrs.Puff. “We should find out.” Says, Squidward who grabs out a pin and begins trying to pick the lock on the door. They soon begin trying to crack the case. Patrick approaches Spongebob with some more proof of there being a secret life behind Plankton. Spongebob is handed some pieces of hair, a bone and a recently used knife. Squidward finally gets the first door open. He is shocked though once he sees a stockpile of dead bodies. Mermaidman throws up, Mrs.Puff almost faints. “Why is this?” Asks, Sandy with an angry tone. “You wanna find out in the other three as well?” Asks, an ominous voice. The four turn to see Plankton and Roderick standing right there. Some soldiers come up and then knock the four unconscious as Plankton snaps his fingers. ' ' Characters Spongebob Squarepants Sandy Cheeks Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Mr.Krabs Sheldon J. Plankton Sergeant Roderick Mermaidman Mrs.Puff Deaths Several Unnamed Survivors (offscreen, corpses discovered by Squidward) ' ' Trivia Episode 8 continues where Episode 7 left off. ' ' This episode confirms that Plankton, Roderick and the soldiers are indeed antagonists after what happened to Sandy, Squidward, Mermaidman and Mrs.Puff as well as the drug use and intimidation. ' ' Episode 8 takes place on the night of Day 12 of the epidemic. ' ' “Closed Doors” refers to the four closed doors Mrs.Puff pointed out that stand out from the rest which are open. This could also reference the charade Plankton and the soldiers have been putting on for a while. This episode is the only episode so far this season to feature only one walker and being barren of others. Category:SquidwardTentacles35